Rukia's Day Out
by katzemadchenchan
Summary: Sequel to Byakuya's Day Out. Seireitei has gotten hold over what happened that night and Rukia is in BIG trouble. She goes from supposedly kissing Byakuya to...
1. Part I

**A/N: **Heya folks! Katze here with a sequel to Byakuya's Day Out! Yay! I had been planning to write one for a long time but a plot never came to me. I hope you'll like it, it's very long, 11k+ to be exact, so I divided it into two parts for people like me who can't stand uber-long chapters XD

**NOTE: **If you have not read Byakuya's Day Out, then I suggest you read that first, otherwise you won't understand a thing. This sequel tells about the repercussions of what happened in that story. Some of you (who did not read my author's note) might have stopped reading it midway because you thought Byakuya was OoC...I'd suggest you read the WHOLE thing and then decide if that's the real case.

MO-as-in-MOronic beta-read this VERY long one (or is it two?) shot...so a big hug for her XD I love you, Mo

* * *

"So guess what Ichigo did after hearing that?" Renji asked with a huge grin on his face. "No need to guess, I'll tell ya…"

Rukia wordlessly played with her food while Renji continued to babble on. She would first shift her rice to the right side of the bowl, and then to the left, not leaving behind a single grain. It was quickly becoming a game for her.

_Why didn't I realize it wasn't him?_

"…so the idiot jumps into the lake! I mean he _jumps_! Pure diver style!..."

She immediately forgot about her food and Renji, falling into her thoughts.

_I mean, when he started to act that way, I should have caught on easily. Nii-sama would never do that. But still…_

Renji laughed maniacally. "And the water was freezing cold! Man, it's just so easy to egg him on!"

_Sure, he was a mod soul but…I hadn't known that. And I had been…k-kissing him. _

_Oh my God_

"Yeah, even though he won the bet and all, but seriously….uh, Rukia?"

_OhmyGod I had been kissing him! I _knew _that he was Byakuya nii-sama and still I had been kissing him! Why had I been kissing him!?_

Renji waved a hand in front of Rukia. "Oi, Rukia. It'd be nice if you paid attention ya know. Oi!"

_I knew better but I didn't stop him. In fact, I had been wanting more…shit._

"Oi! Seireitei to Rukia, come in Rukia. Hellooooo…..HELLO!"

_Why had I been kissing him?_

"Rukia, this is seriously pissing me off. Why the hell are you ignoring me!? I swear I'm gonna…"

_Why had it felt so…good?_

"That's it!"

_Why-_

"OUCH!" Rukia lurched out of her thoughts when her forehead started throbbing out of the blue. She looked angrily at Renji with squinted eyes. "What the hell was that for, you idiot?!"

Renji dropped his raised fist and gave her a satisfied smirk. "Well, that's what you get for spacing out on me. You can thank me lat-oof!"

Rukia had just dealt him a blow in his stomach. She straightened up and smiled sweetly at him.

"I just did."

Renji rubbed his stomach as he glared at Rukia. "Why you little brat!"

Rukia glared right back at him. "Weird eyebrows!"

"Shorty!"

"Freak!"

"Bitch!"

"Bitch!"

"You're such a moron!"

"Well then you're a moron-er!"

Renji abruptly paused, looking at Rukia with a strange expression. Rukia blinked, wondering what he was thinking. She blanched when she realized what she had just said.

"Uh…I-I meant to say-"

She broke off when Renji fell into fits of laughter. She immediately hid her embarrassment with a scowl. "Stop laughing, you idiot. It wasn't that funny."

"Ahahaha! Moron-er!"

"Dammit! Stop laughing!"

"Hahaha, ah, you don't have to be ….hahaha…embarrassed," Renji's laughter slowly died down to a smile. "I bet it's a word you nobles use all the time. Captain Kuchiki must use it a lot."

Rukia's eye twitched on being reminded of him but glared at Renji nonetheless. "Oh, quit your yapping."

"No no!" Renji gestured her to stop talking. "I can actually picture him saying it." He suddenly straightened up and set his grin into a scowl that was scarily similar to nii-sama's. He looked at Rukia disdainfully.

"Rukia, I would advise you to stop acting like a moron-er."

"Renji, that isn't funny."

Renji ignored her and pretended to wrap a scarf around his neck. He raised his chin up high and looked over his shoulder. "Senbonzakura, do not act like a moron-er in my presence."

Rukia bit her lip.

Renji turned towards his other side. He swished his head and pretended to flip his hair. "Do you think my hair looks moron-er?"

She couldn't stop from giggling when Renji continued to swish his hair from side to side and pretended to flip them. He abruptly stopped and looked back at Rukia with a scowl.

"Abarai, send team moron-er to district moron-er-er. Some hollows have moron-erly appeared to be moron-ers."

Rukia let go at that last one, laughing like a maniac. Renji stopped and joined in as well. They both stood like that for a while, holding their sides while they cackled. Rukia sat down when her laughter had subsided to random chuckles. She handed Renji his water bottle and took a sip from her own.

"Haha, Renji. You'll always be an idiot," Rukia said well naturedly, grinning at him.

Renji shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Hey, at least I made you-_what do you want?_"

"Huh?" Rukia followed Renji's annoyed glare and saw Matsumoto standing behind her. She perked up.

"Matsumoto-san!"

Matsumoto smiled happily down at Rukia and hugged her tightly. "Rukia-chan! I'm so glad to see you!"

Rukia chuckled and returned the hug. She shifted over to give the other woman room to sit. Renji wrinkled his nose. "Oi, no 10th squad lieutenants allowed!"

Matsumoto fixed him with a disgusted look. "Bite me, baboon boy!"

Renji moved to get up. "Why you-"

"Okay okay!" Rukia gestured them to calm down. She turned towards Matsumoto, eager to change the subject. "So, how are you?"

The other woman quickly ignored the fuming red head and smiled mischievously at her. "Ah, but how I am isn't important. It's how _you _are that matters?"

Rukia blinked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"Oh, no need to be shy, you can totally tell me." Rukia instinctively leaned backwards when Matsumoto leaned towards her. The gleam in the other woman's eye was beginning to freak her out.

"How dangerous were you?"

Rukia paled when she realized what this conversation was about. _Dammit! _She silently cursed herself for forgetting about Matsumoto being in the club with her that night. Of course the woman would have seen something. How could she have been so careless?

Renji quietly looked from one female to the other. He then shrugged and raised his water bottle. "Tch, Rukia doesn't have the balls to be dangerous; it would scare the bejeezus outta Captain Kuchiki."

Matsumoto looked slyly back at Renji. "Oh, I have a feeling Captain Kuchiki wouldn't be scared by her. In fact he'd feel something _else_ completely. And our Rukia-chan has been _very _dangerous." She abruptly looked at a very pale Rukia.

"So, was Byakuya-kun a good kisser?"

A fountain of water suddenly hit them. "Eww gross! Renji, drink with your bloody mouth shut!" Matsumoto cried.

Renji ignored her, temporarily incapacitated by his coughing fit. He quickly drank some more water and looked at Rukia with teary eyes. "Who was a good kisser?" he rasped.

Rukia froze, her eyes becoming wide. Matsumoto quickly spoke.

"Oi! I'm the one asking her questions, so pipe down!" She looked at Rukia. "So, come on tell me, I'll keep it a secret. Was Byakuya-kun sloppy or good?"

Renji again chose to ignore the orange-head. He looked at Rukia with eyes bulging. "Holy shit! You kissed Captain Kuchiki! When? Where?..._When?_"

"Oi! I told you to zip it!"

"Bite me!"

Rukia forced herself to find her voice. She cleared her throat and suddenly got their undivided attention.

"I-It wasn't nii-sama."

"Eh?" Matsumoto butt in. "But I clearly saw you lip-locked with him." Rukia blushed furiously. "Aha! See! You're blushing!"

Renji for the first time turned towards Matsumoto. "Where'd this happen?"

Matsumoto animatedly turned looked at him. "At a club in the real world."

He looked surprised. "Didn't know the captain hit clubs."

"I know. I was pretty shocked too."

"Tongue?" he asked conversationally.

Matsumoto grinned like a psychopath. "Totally"

Renji made an O. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…she has been naughty." He then mirrored Matsumoto's grin.

"Sex?"

Rukia immediately cut Matsumoto off from replying, shooting straight up and banging her fists on the table to regain their attention. She quickly pinned each of the shinigami with a fierce glare, her flushed cheeks ruining the effect.

"I just told you it wasn't Byakuya! It was a modsoul!"

Matsumoto looked crestfallen. "Oh, I see." She looked away from Rukia as if she had just betrayed her and for a moment, Rukia actually faltered. She quickly tried to think of something that would cheer her up.

"Matsumo-"

The women suddenly perked up and smiled like a looney again. "So, was Byakuya-kun a good kisser?"

Rukia blanched. "I just told you that he wasn't-"

"But was he good?" The women practically looked liked she was foaming from the mouth. Rukia gulped.

"Well…yes, but-"

Renji sprayed another fountain of water at them. Rukia was quick to dodge it from hitting her but Matsumoto wasn't so lucky. The woman looked at the red-head furiously.

"What the hell! Should I teach you how to keep your trap shut!?"

Renji took the offensive. "Yeah? I dare you to come over here!"

Both of them suddenly got up, taking up offensive stances. Matsumoto tossed her hair off her shoulder.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you."

Renji snorted. "Yeah right, more like, don't expect _me _to go easy on _you. _You still haven't reached bankai right?"

"And you still look like a baboon, right?"

"Why you…"

Rukia looked from one shinigami to the other and made the mistake of taking a step back. Instantly, both of them forgot about tearing each others throats out and locked down on Rukia. Matsumoto placed a hand on her hip.

"Oi! You're not going yet. You still have to tell me how hot he was. As a member of the Women's Shinigami Association, it's your duty," she said in a grave funeral-like tone.

Rukia went into panic mode, her mind going blank. Her eyes kept glancing around for possible exits or other nosey shinigamis who might eavesdrop into their conversation.

Renji looked sympathetic. "Ah, you don't have to tell _it _(indignant huff from Matsumoto). Who knows, she just might tell other people. And ya do know that I'm your _trusted_ friend." He looked specifically at Matsumoto on that.

"You trying to imply something here, weirdo?"

"Ah, nothing besides the fact that you can't keep a secret even if your life depended on it…dumbass."

"I've kept many secrets!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Matsumoto smiled. "Unlike you whom nobody tells anything because they don't trust you enough. So tell me, do you have anybody else's secrets?"

"…"

"HA!" Matsumoto looked triumphantly at him. She then turned to Rukia. "So, how far did you two go?"

"Quit annoying her!" Renji said angrily. "Of course she won't tell you anything!" He looked at Rukia. "So, why didn't you tell me you were dating him?"

Rukia groaned. "I'm no-"

"How far did you two go?" Matsumoto repeated insistently.

"I-no-"

"And with Captain Kuchiki! Fucking hell!"

"N-No…"

"Tell me, Rukia-Chan!"

"Rukia!"

"Rukia!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rukia burst out, closing her eyes tightly shut. She opened them to see both the shinigamis' staring at her. She immediately panicked and took a step away from them.

"Uh," Renji looked cautiously at her. "Where are you going, Ruk?"

Rukia ignored them both and flashed stepped out of their sight.

"Dang it," Matsumoto muttered. Renji sighed. He looked at Matsumoto.

"Wow."

She nodded an affirmative. "I know…wow"

"But ya' know, this is a delicate topic for Ruk, we should give her some privacy."

Matsumoto nodded again. "You're right; we _should _keep it a secret. Give her some time."

"Yeah, it would be the _right _thing to do."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They both fell into silence, looking at each other for a calculated moment. Then they both narrowed their eyes at each other, cautiously widening their stances.

Then suddenly they both flash-stepped in opposite directions.

* * *

Rukia only stopped flash-stepping when she reached her squad headquarters. She took a couple of hasty breaths to calm her wildly beating heart and stepped through the main doors.

And then she paused mid-step.

Instantly, she was greeted with…silence. The entire hallway was filled with shinigami and not _one_ of them was talking. It was a silence where a pin could fall and scare the living hell out of you.

A man on her right had been about to say something but then the woman next to him nudged him to be quiet.

Was it even necessary to say that they all were _looking _at her?

Rukia swallowed hard and hesitantly walked forward. She tried her best to ignore the unbroken stares she was getting. She had this extreme urge to see whether there was something on her that was making them all look at her. _Were they even bloody blinking?_

She was quickly falling into panic mode. The thought of turning around and heading straight out was becoming increasingly appealing by the second. _Could it be possible that they knew?_

It couldn't be possible. Matsumoto had been the only one that night in the club and Renji had just recently found out. She trusted Renji to keep her secret but she wasn't so sure about Matsumoto.

_Dammit! _Why did she always end up making a fool of herself? Why the fuck had she not stopped that mod soul!?

"RUKIA-CHAN!"

A person suddenly collided with Rukia from the back, bringing them both to the floor. Rukia let out a moan of pain when her shoulder hit the floor hard. She tried to get up but two arms kept her pinned to the floor. She tried to get a view of her attacker.

"Rukia-chan, is it true!?"

"Kiyone-chan," Rukia gasped. "Why did you tackle me?"

"Oh," Kiyone finally realized in what position they were and shot up, helping Rukia to do the same. "I guess I was excited. Sorry."

Rukia furtively glanced around, mentally going through her list of excuses. She just _knew_ where this was going.

"So?" Kiyone looked expectantly at her. "Is it true? Did you and Captain Kuchiki go out?"

_What!?_

Rukia did a double take. She grabbed hold of the girl's shoulders and shook her, hard. "What the hell!? Who told you that!?"

Kiyone looked innocently at her. "Why, Matsumoto-san did. I just heard of it." She quickly shrugged out of Rukia's grasp and grabbed her shoulders. Then _she_ began to shake her the same way, only harder.

"So is it true? DID YOU TWO GO ON A DATE?"

Rukia swore it got even quieter after that. She could feel the tension coiling up inside of her like a spring. Rukia stalled in answering, thinking of the best way to answer the other girl's question.

She came up with only one.

"Uh"

_Dammit!_

"OHMYGOD! RUKIA-CHAN!" Sentaro burst towards them, his cheeks heated from running double-time.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH CAPTAIN KUCHIKI!"

"…"

Kiyone punched Sentaro on the arm. "What the- Who told you that!?"

"Renji just told me," the man answered while rubbing his arm.

_Renji? He said that?_

"OhmyHolyGOD! An affair!?" Kiyone turned towards the object of their discussion.

"Is it true?"

Rukia froze; her eyes as wide as saucers. She ignored the stab of pain she felt on being betrayed by a certain redhead and decided to deal with said redhead later.

Right now, she needed to clean up this mess. Clean it up before it blew up in her face. Rukia noticed how the two seated officers were hungrily looking at her. She then noticed how everyone else was _also_ hungrily looking at her. It appeared as if the hallway had become even more crowded than before. She swore that there hadn't been as many shinigamis in the hallway as there were now.

She gulped again under the intensity of their stares, feeling like she owed everyone an explanation.

Rukia cleared her throat and the sound echoed to the end of the hall.

"Uh" _Uh…Uh…Uh…uh…uh…uh…_

Kiyone and Sentaro both inched expectantly towards her. Everyone else mimicked the same action. She tried to speak again.

"Uh."

_DAMMIT!_

"Rukia-san," a voice called from her back. She turned around to see Isane, lieutenant of the 4th squad standing there.

"Yes?"

"Captain Unohana requests your presence for an urgent matter," she said, turning around and heading outside.

_Hallelujah!_

Rukia gave a sigh of relief. She turned back towards her friends and smiled at their overly annoyed expressions. She waved at them and headed out. "I'll be back soon."

_Yeah right!_

Kiyone and Sentaro looked at each other for a moment before turning around towards the people in the hallway. "Well, there you have it. You've got your answer, now get to work!"

The shinigami instantly hustled back to their posts, turning back to their usual loud selves. The volume in the hallway instantly increased. Sentaro looked gleefully at Kiyone.

"Wow"

Kiyone nodded. "Yeah…wow"

"I'M TELLING THE CAPTAIN!"

"NO YOU AREN'T! I AM!"

* * *

Byakuya quietly walked outside of the 5th squad building after having given his set of reports to Captain Hitsugaya. Usually, his lieutenant was the one to do such a task but unsurprisingly, he had not reported back to the headquarters since lunch break.

Another reason why he would never consent to Abarai becoming a captain.

He mutely took a left, passing a group of huddled shinigami who were engrossed in a certain topic he would no doubt have no interest in. Listening to gossip was not his custom.

"_They were what!?"_

"_Exactly. Matsumoto-san saw the whole thing. Practically glued to the lips was what she said."_

Byakuya mentally sighed. He pitied the subjects of their discussion. The people of Seireitei could become absolute savages if given the right kind of gossip. Those two were obviously going to have an unpleasant day today.

"_Captain Kuchiki sure knows how to have fun, eh? Ehehe"_

Byakuya paused mid-step on hearing his name.

"_Kind of naughty, don't ya think? I mean, they live together and all."_

He felt his breath catch. It could not be that they were talking about him and-

"_Haha, yeah. Pretending to act like brother and sister in public but getting down and dirty when no one's looking, clever I tell you."_

"_I just knew there had been an ulte-ulter-"_

"Ulterior"

"_Yeah thanks," _the guy turned around to thank the new addition to their group and froze.

Byakuya looked down at the shinigami with narrowed eyes. He resisted the urge to slaughter the bastard with his bare hands.

He then opened his mouth and spoke in a clear, audible voice.

"I will give you ten seconds for you to explain yourselves, after which you will vanish from my sight before I kill you all."

All the shingamis' in the group looked back at him fearfully.

"Ten…"

* * *

Rukia flash-stepped alongside Isane, trying to ignore the constant looks the other shinigami gave her along the way. They ranged from worshipping to suggestive to downright murderously jealous.

Hmm, she wondered why some of the male shinigamis looked like the latter along with all the females. It _obviously_ did not freak her out.

Call it her sixth sense, but she had this odd feeling of impending doom. Like something bad was going to happen anytime soon. She shrugged it off, pinning it as a result of frazzled nerves. She'd see to Matsumoto and Renji soon but right now, she had to fulfill her duty as a shinigami.

She'd massacre those two assholes _after_ she met with Captain Unohana.

The two women stopped in front of the 4th Squad Captain's office. Isane turned around after giving Rukia a pat on the back. "You are my hero, Rukia-san! Good for you!"

Rukia confusedly looked at Isane's retreating figure, wondering what the hell she was babbling about. She blinked a couple of times and straightened herself, knocking loudly on the wooden door.

"Kuchiki Rukia from the 13th squad," she said in a clear, loud voice.

"Ah, come in, Rukia-san," Unohana's singsong voice came from the other side of the door. Rukia opened the door and walked in to find Unohana standing in front of her desk.

"You requested for my presence, Captain?"

"Yes, I did. I think it would be best if I cut to the point, yes?" she said with a sweet smile.

_Finally, someone who isn't insane!_

Rukia frowned but nodded. This was the impending doom she had been feeling before, something serious must have happened. She prepared herself for the worst.

"You see, Rukia-san," Unohana continued on. "I would usually suggest that two people be bound by holy matrimony before I tell them this. But I feel that it is important that you know beforehand, since your case is extremely different."

Rukia's frown increased. _Now what on Seireitei was _this_ woman babbling about? _Rukia was finally beginning to believe the rumors about the fourth squad; that they were all a little gaga in the head.

"Forgive me, but I fail to understand what you mean," she said in her most humble tone.

"Well, the thing is, people can get urges and sometimes, Kuchiki-san, it becomes difficult to resist those urges, and in your case, it would be _very _difficult indeed. Since you two are extremely close."

_Close? What the hell?_ _Could she be any more confusing? _Rukia tried to keep her annoyance off her face. Unohana quietly continued on.

"And I do believe that times have changed, so it becomes necessary to change with the times, do you not think so?" Since she had asked a rhetorical question she continued on without confirming an answer from Rukia.

Good in Rukia's case since she had _absolutely no fucking clue what the woman was saying_.

"Therefore, I would advise that you consider protection when having sexual intercourse."

"…"

Unohana took Rukia's stunned silence as an affirmative and continued. She moved aside to show the two items she had on her desk. One was a banana and the other a round rubbery…

"HOLY SHIT!" Rukia jumped backwards, her back slamming against the door. She had _definitely not_ prepared for the worst. Fuck! When had she closed the damn door!? What the hell was going on here!?

Captain Unohana looked strangely at Rukia. "I see that you know what this contraption is. I've heard it has become extremely popular in the human world, along with some sort of pill." She looked at the condom with an awed smile.

"Quite ingenious I might add."

Rukia tried to steady her heartbeat, counting backwards from ten.

It didn't work.

"Why do you think I'd need that!?"

Unohana looked back at her, her expression surprised. "Why? Well because knowing about your intimate relationship with Captain Kuchiki, I would suggest that you use protection while having sexual intercourse with him. I'm sure he would not want you to get pregnant so early, since he knows how devoted you are to your shinigami duties."

Rukia could swear she was going to have a panic attack. She was so going to have a panic attack and die at an early age.

"Well, this isn't something popular among nobles but since your case is entirely different and you are already in a physical relationship with your lover, I think it would be best if you start using this now. This way, you can continue on with your shinigami duties along with enjoying sex without any worries."

Rukia felt like her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. She tried to swallow but her throat wouldn't let her.

"We did not have sex!"

She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth after bursting that out. The overload of mental images saying that line gave her made her woozy. Him and her, together, naked…doing that…MOTHER!

Unohana blinked. Then she made an expression as if she finally got it. Rukia mentally let out a happy sigh.

"Oh, I see. " She turned around and picked up the banana and the…that. "You don't know _how _to use it. Well, it is very easy. Let us just assume that this banana is a-"

"STOP IT!" Rukia shouted, her cheeks beetroot red from all the imagery Unohana was creating. "He's my brother for God's sake!"

Unohana frowned delicately. "But I thought that you two aren't really related. So does that mean he actually is your biological sibling?"

Rukia frowned as well. "Well, no. I'm an adopted sister."

The Captain smiled, "well then, I believe it's alright. Our society does not condemn such a relation from being intimate. I should know."

She then lifted the two items in her hand, "well then, shall I teach you how to use this 'condom'?"

"NO!" Rukia quickly turned around, fumbling crazily with the door handle. Blasted thing kept slipping from her grasp. She quickly zoomed through her list of excuses, coming up with only one.

"I-I just remembered that Captain Byaku-I mean Kuchiki had asked for me as well!" _Dammit! Why did I have to pick that name? The woman would bound to-_

Unohana gave an airy wave. "Ah, can't wait to get to your lover I see. Remember Kuchiki-san, practice safe sex."

"AH!" Rukia pelted towards the exit like an escaped prisoner.

"Ah, young love," Unohana said pleasantly. She then looked at the items in her hand dejectedly; she had really wanted to show her new find to someone. Suddenly, her expression brightened.

"Isane! Please come in my office. I have something _amazing _to show you! Quite ingenious I might add!"

* * *

Byakuya took one step into his squad building and instantly confirmed his thoughts. The silence that fell on the entire hallway after he had stepped inside was most definitely because of the recent gossip about Rukia and him. He clenched his jaw and walked resolutely towards the center of the hall way, the sounds of his foot steps emanating loudly.

"If I see anyone standing idly, he or she will be my opponent in the next battle practice!"

That got the result he had desired. Immediately, everyone set to getting back to their duties, running like mad in the entire hall way. Byakuya mentally smiled, moving leisurely towards the end of the hallway where his office was situated.

A female shinigami bowed in front of the door.

"Captain Kyoraku and his Lieutenant have come to see you," she said in a small voice.

Byakuya nodded. "Has my Lieutenant reported back?"

"No,sir"

"The moment he does, tell him to come to my office," he said in his monotone voice. _So that I can finally fire him._

"Yes, sir"

Byakuya opened the door to find Kyoraku sitting in his chair behind the desk, his head resting on his folded arms, snoring loudly. He raised an eyebrow at the man's lieutenant. She readjusted her glasses with an annoyed jerk.

"Drank too much sake, as always," she said with a huff. "Tell him not to and he drinks more. Idiot."

Byakuya found it amusing how the 8th squad lieutenant openly insulted her captain. He watched as she got up and smacked him upside the head with her file. The man jolted awake with a "what the hell?" rubbing the back of his head while he pouted at the woman.

"Nanao, now was that a nice thing to do? Ladies such as yourself should be delicate and…sweet"

"No one can act 'delicate and sweet' when it comes to you!" she said with a fierce glare.

Byakuya silently stood at the door, silently calculating how much of his time they would waste. Kyoraku finally took notice of him after a moment.

"Ah! Captain Kuchiki! I was wondering whether I would ever get to meet you!"

"You would eventually, Captain Kyoraku," Byakuya said dryly. "It _is _my office."

The other man gave a lopsided grin. "Well, that is true."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kyoraku got up from his chair and walked towards Byakuya. "Nothing serious, if that's what you mean." He patted Byakuya on the shoulder, which he resisted to shrug off. "Just wanted to congratulate you."

He blinked, not getting what the man was going on about. "I fail to understand. Congratulations on what?"

"On finally getting a love interest, my man!"

"…"

"And boy did you choose a perfect one. Rukia-chan is the epitome of a lady," he looked backwards at Nanao. "Isn't that right, Nanao?"

"I agree. She is a good match for Captain Kuchiki. But captain, you should stop spending your time looking at other girls."

"Aww, but Nanao, you know that you'll always be the only girl for me."

"That's because the commander general won't post me anywhere else."

"Ouch"

Byakuya stood there, silently looking from Kyoraku to Nanao. He then spoke up, silently wondering why his voice sounded so hoarse.

"Who told you that?"

"Eh?" Kyoraku looked back at Byakuya. He then scratched his head. "Well, Nanao told me. Nanao, who told you?"

"Matsumoto-san. She and Renji-kun are spreading the word. I suspect it has become a game of theirs."

"Ah," Kyoraku chuckled. "Matsumoto-san is always the first to know. But seriously," he looked back at Byakuya with an expression he could only pin as leery.

"I would have never picked you and Rukia-chan as the type to prefer living in sin. It seems you two have been hiding a lot from everyone else, eh?"

Byakuya's eyes widened considerably, his breath stopping in his throat. Kyoraku laughed loudly.

"Guess it's difficult to control those urges when you're living together! Haha, man do you nobles know how to play dirty!"

"What the hell are you implying, Captain?" Byakuya asked in a tight voice.

Kyoraku just chuckled again, patting him on the shoulder once more to which Byakuya only clenched his jaw at.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that it's nice to see you have a naughty side, it's healthy. Good for you!"

He walked out of the office with one last laugh. "Have fun, Captain!"

"…"

Nanao walked quietly towards the door and stopped in front of Byakuya. She looked at him resolutely.

"I can understand your situation, Captain Kuchiki. But the love between two people is a sacred thing and marriage is the most sacred bond of all. Rukia-chan would like that. Good day."

Byakuya mutely watched the lieutenant walk behind her captain, noticing how all the shinigamis in the hall way were surreptitiously trying to glance at him along with moving about. He suddenly felt molten hot anger boil inside of him.

He followed Nanao out of his squad building, his back ramrod straight and his jaw clenched tight, flash-stepping the moment he stepped outside of the building.

Right now, there were two people on his list whom he planned on killing.

One of the shinigami's watched him vanish from her sight, whereon she turned to her friend.

"OhmyGOD! It's true!"

"Wow, I never would have guessed he was the horny type."

"Kind of hot. Ya' think he's gone to Rukia-san?"

"Probably. Dammit! Why are the hot guys _always_ taken?"

"Wait till I tell Suki from the 2nd squad!"

* * *

Rukia halted to a stop when her sides began to ache. She was in a random street where nobody would be able to find her. She rested a shaky hand on the wall beside her to support her while she calmed her breathing.

She would definitely get nightmares from her visit to Unohana's. Rukia didn't even want to try to recall a second of it. She shivered again. Dammit, she had a feeling that she would _never_ get over this one!

_Damn that Renji and Matsumoto! _It was their entire fault that she had gone through that mental trauma. If she ever got her hands on their bloody necks she seriously didn't know what she'd do. Or what she _wouldn't_ do.

_Probably mutilate their bodies, cut them into teeny tiny bits and then eat them right up! Without any bloody chopsticks! Oh yeeeaah, that sounded so gooood…_Rukia'ssmile was sadistically sweet.

Rukia stumbled out of the deserted alleyway, still mulling over the best way to punish her so-called friends when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"What the fuck! Watch where you bloody wa-Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia turned to find Captain Soi Fon standing there. "Good afternoon, Captain."

"Yeah, sorry about that, didn't see where I was going," she said well naturedly.

"Ah, please don't apologize, Captain," Rukia said humbly, bowing once. "It was completely my fault."

Soi Fon smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Forget about that. My heartfelt congratulations on getting pregnant, Kuchiki-san! My idiot of a lieutenant just recently told me about the good news."

"…"

"I'm sure that you and Captain Kuchiki will make wonderful parents; especially since they'd end up with both of your genes. Bound to become excellent additions to the Gotei 13."

"…"

The other woman continued to smile. "Even though I'm nine months early but do include Yoroichi-sama in the baby shower. I'm certain she would love that. Anyway, make sure you take care of yourself."

"…"

She bent down to wave right in front of Rukia's stomach. "We don't want to harm little Kuchiki, now do we?"

"…"

Soi Fon straightened up and waved at Rukia this time. "Congratulations again, Kuchiki-san. I'll make sure to congratulate the father as well, but first, I should inform Yoroichi-sama about this right away. Yoroichi-sama would be happy to hear about it." She walked away.

"…"

Rukia silently looked down at her stomach. She slowly lifted a hand and placed it over her belly. She mutely looked up at Soi Fon's retreating back and then back at her stomach.

She then shifted it over her sword, grinding her teeth loudly.

"_Matsumoto…I..will…KILL you!"

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh heya! How are you? Me, I'm great! Sure sure, be my guest and keep reading....go on shoo! *waves goodbye*


	2. Part II

**A/N: **Oh, you again, hi! Yeah, onwards with you XD See you at the other side

* * *

Byakuya took a left turn and stopped when he saw Captain Ukitake waving at him. He had half a mind to ignore the man and move onwards but courtesy that the Kuchikis' had drilled into him forced him to walk calmly towards him. Somehow, he just knew what Ukitake was thinking about. His thoughts were confirmed when the white-haired man patted him on the back (which annoyed the hell out of Byakuya, _again_), saying happily.

"My heartfelt congratulations, Captain Kuchiki!"

He just _knew _he would say that. Byakuya answered back icily, "I believe you have been mistaken."

Ukitake blinked. "Well, on getting engaged to Rukia, that is."

Byakuya abruptly swallowed and felt it go down the wrong pipe. He immediately started coughing, taking a few steps back before Ukitake decided to pat him on the back some more.

"What did you say?" he rasped, his heart pounding against his chest.

"I'm glad you finally found someone. Personally, you're just too young to live without a companion," he said with a serious nod of his head. "And I'm definite Rukia-chan will keep you extremely happy. She _does_ know you the best out of everyone."

Byakuya felt his annoyance increase. How the hell had a supposed kiss in a club become an engagement? And with Rukia of all people!? Had Seireitei gone insane?

"I would advise you to reconsider your words, Captain," Byakuya said in a cold tone. "I was already married once and do not wish to be married again."

Ukitake looked surprised on hearing his tone. "So, you are not engaged to Rukia-chan?"

" No."

"I see," he whispered, looking sideways. He then looked apologetically at Byakuya. "Well then, my apologies. I see I was mistaken."

"Understood." Byakuya turned to leave.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

"…?"

Ukitake smiled, "even though it wasn't true, I did feel happy about it. I still go by my words; Rukia-chan would have made you happy. Remember, no one can live alone forever."

Byakuya looked expressionlessly back at Ukitake before turning around.

"I can."

* * *

Rukia quickly turned right, hiding behind a bush while a stampede of shinigami ran straight past her.

"Quick!" One of the shinigami spoke up; a scrawny guy with thick glasses and bleach blonde hair. "I think she went that way!" he shouted in a way only self proclaimed leaders do.

Rukia let out the breath she had been holding in when they all vanished from sight. This matter had gone way out of control. It was now one huge hell that Rukia couldn't escape. She could swear that the whole of Seireitei was bloody possessed! Possessed and bloody stupid.

After Captain Soi Fon, twenty other people had tackled her and demanded answers. Even though she would scream at all of them to shut the hell up and stop listening to gossip, they would still not believe her.

And now a whole mob of hungry gossipers were after her.

From her recent observations she concluded that, _apparently_, the idea of there being _absolutely nothing_ between nii-sama and her was downright appalling for them.

In fact, a couple of them had even made bets years ago on whether such a thing between them would happen.

It was as if they _wanted_ to pair her and Byakuya nii-sama up.

_Of course, one might wonder where they found the time to make bets about innocent people. If one ever finds the answer to that, please message it to a frazzled Kuchiki Rukia. She would be extremely grateful. Thank you._

Suddenly, a flare of reiatsu hit her from the direction where the stampede had gone. Her breath hitched when she recognized the source. How could she not, she lived with said source.

Judging by the intensity of the reiatsu, Rukia could easily tell that nii-sama was way past mad. It seemed as if he was close to 'destroy-everything-in-my-path' crazy. Her eyes widened when a horrible thought crossed her mind.

If so many people had confronted her about the incident, how could it not be possible that the same had happened to nii-sama? And if people were congratulating her on getting pregnant…OhmyGod. Rukia couldn't even _think_ of what they might have said to him!

She felt her cheeks fire up, thinking of whether someone like Captain Unohana had spoken to him.

Rukia swallowed hard. Ever since the incident at the club, Byakuya nii-sama had taken to ignoring her. Well, he usually ignored her on a daily basis, but now it was as if he denied she even existed.

But now that everyone in Seireitei was under the opinion that she had been kissing him instead of a modsoul…shit, how would she ever face him!?

The though of it scared the shit out of her.

She quietly stood up and sneakily ran in the opposite direction. Rukia was fairly certain Byakuya was currently fostering murderous feelings about her and although dying right now felt extremely tempting she had to do something first.

She first had to hunt down the instigators. She'd die _after _that.

She held on tightly to her soul slayer as she flash-stepped, cursing under her breath along the way…

"Rukia!"

_Well, think of the devil. Or one of them._

Rukia suddenly heard Renji calling her from the back. She glanced around to see that he was following her, motioning with his hands for her to stop.

They both slowed down to a stop. Rukia turned around with her fists balled, ready to pounce on him but Renji spoke before she could take her shot.

"OhmyGOD! Holy Fucking hell, Rukia! Why didn't you tell me you had an illegitimate child!?"

Rukia did a double take. She instantly forgot about beating him up. The very first thought that came through her head was that Renji could pronounce 'illegitimate' right.

The second being _whatthefuck!_?

"What the-"

Renji continued to look flabbergasted. "And on top of that, you're pregnant with another one! What sort of rules do you nobles have? I mean-"

_PUNCH!_

"Ow!" Renji staggered back after being sucker-punched, grabbing hold of his nose but not before blood started to squirt out of his nostrils. He messily tried to cover up his bleeding nose.

"What the buck was that-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!! SHUT THE BLOODY FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!!..."

(Goes on for a while)

"…KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT!! SHUT THE FUUUCK UP!! JUST SHUT…THE FUCKING…HELLLLLLL…UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!"

(Complete silence)

Rukia panted heavily, her hands tightened into balls. She ground her teeth one last time, giving Renji the dirtiest look before turning around and flash-stepping away from him.

Renji confusedly looked at the empty space where Rukia had stood. "What the hell did I say?"

Matsumoto suddenly appeared from behind and whistled appreciatively at the gory sight on his face.

"She sure didn't hold back, huh?"

Renji looked wide-eyed at her, "I'b telling ya, she just flibbed out ."

"PMS"

"Huh?"

Matsumoto grinned pitifully at him. "Ah, it must be so _nice_ to be so ignorant." Renji scowled, or tried to considering that he had a hand holding his nose.

"Anyway, I've gotta move. Hitsugaya's on my trail and I've still got a lot of people to talk to," she said in a sing-song voice. "Bye bye!"

* * *

Byakuya suddenly stopped when he felt the ground beneath him shake, the vibrations increasing after each second. The first thought that came to him was that Seireitei was being attacked. He quickly reached for his sword.

Suddenly, a shinigami came in from the right, his bleach blond hair standing out. He looked on both sides of the street until his sight landed on Byakuya. Then he gasped and pointed a finger towards him.

Byakuya frowned.

"I FOUND CAPTAIN KUCHIKI!!! LET'S ASK HIM!!!" he shouted proudly, running towards Byakuya.

The ground started shaking again. Byakuya confusedly looked at the approaching man's direction. That's when his eye's widened.

A mob of shinigamis came out of the exact same street the previous man had come from and following him, ran at full speed towards Byakuya. He took a hasty step backwards, wondering if they would actually run over him in their rush.

The man with the bleach blonde hair finally reached him. Byakuya noticed he had thick-rimmed glasses as well.

He spoke with a wheeze in his breath. "Captain Kuchiki, can I call you Byakuya-sama?"

"No," Byakuya said icily.

"Anyway," he waved his reply aside. "We just wanted to ask when you and Rukia-san were getting married?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, his jaw clenching tightly. He severely wanted to punch this imbecile for his stupidity. He waited for the other nosey shinigamis to reach them two before saying what he wanted to say.

"Before you open your mouths and make fools of yourselves," he finally spoke after the mob had successfully stopped in front of him without trampling him.

"I have something to say."

_Could a mob be silent? _This one was.

"There is nothing going on between Rukia and myself. What you have been listening to was just gossip. Now stop wasting my time."

"But Matsumoto-san saw you two were…uh, this is embarrassing," spoke out a woman from the mob with a blush.

"Kissing," supplied another. Several people hooted on that. He could distinctly hear wolf whistles from the crowd as well.

It was severely pissing him off. He again resisted the urge to bypass explaining the truth and simply finishing them all off.

"That," broke in Byakuya with a loud voice, "had been a modsoul using my faux body."

"But mod souls don't do that!"

"Yeah, they can't disobey orders!"

Byakuya raised an annoyed brow. Clearly, explaining would not solve anything.

"Hey, Byakuya-sama! What's the name of the new-born?"

"…"

Another woman spoke up, "I think they named her Hisana."

"…"

"Aww, that's so sweet! When can we see her?"

Another random shinigami spoke up. "WAIT! But I thought that Byakuya-sama and Rukia-chan were only in a love affair. Who told you about that?"

"Renji-kun I think"

"No, it was definitely Matsumoto-san."

More catcalls and whistles. "Ohhhh…that's juicy!"

"Totally!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Byakuya suddenly unleashed his reiatsu, not even reigning it in a little bit. He let it go off full blast, adding in all the anger and annoyance he was feeling. He felt extremely satisfied on seeing the entire group of imbeciles fall to the ground under the immense pressure. It seemed that it was the only way to get through to them.

"Say another word and you shall die by my sword!"

He let his reiatsu flare out for a few more seconds, desperately wanting to grin sadistically on seeing how they were unable to get up because of it. Too bad he could not take breaks from being a noble.

He gave them all one last disgusted look and flash-stepped out of the place.

* * *

Rukia took a hasty turn and slammed straight into someone. They both dropped to the floor with a loud thud, Rukia falling on top of the other.

A male grunt made her look down. "Oh! Captain Hitsugaya! I didn't see you!"

Hitsugaya looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. "What is that supposed to mean, Kuchiki-san?"

"Oh! Nothing at all! I was just running very fast. I wouldn't have seen Captain Zaraki either."

"You implying that I'm short?" he said, raising his other eyebrow.

Rukia shook her head. Hitsugaya looked silently up at her. He spoke after a moment.

"Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia hoped he wasn't a gossiper. "Yes, captain?" she said warily.

"Would you mind getting off of me?"

Rukia suddenly realized she had been sitting on top of Hitsugaya, straddling his legs.

"Oh, sorry!"Rukia shot up, giving him a hand to get up. He didn't take it and gingerly got up himself.

"I'm extremely sorry for tackling you, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Finally someone who calls me captain," he muttered. "Anyway, it's no problem. I was trying to find my idiot of a lieutena-"

"KILL THAT BITCH!!" Rukia burst out.

Hitsugaya looked back at her with a shocked expression, his mouth hanging open.

Rukia immediately covered her mouth after she realized what she had blurted out. "O-Oh, I'm so so-"

"My pleasure," Hitsugaya interrupted with a maniacal glint in his eye. He turned around and flash stepped from the spot, leaving Rukia with her hand still covering her mouth.

* * *

Byakuya stopped again with a frustrated sigh. The ground was beginning to shake again, the vibrations increasing after every second.

Honestly, did everyone have nothing better to do? He was so close to using his soul slayer on the lot of them. If only killing meddling shinigamis was allowed.

Byakuya widened his stance and prepared himself for another mob of salivating gossipers. They came from a street on the left a few meters away. A different shinigami was leading them in the front, running a few feet ahead of the rest. The shinigami was definitely female, with raven black hair.

_The females are always the worst, _he thought tiredly.

Only when they came a little closer did he begin frown. The female was familiarly short, her hair spikey at the ends. She reminded him of someone.

And her expression did not seem as excited as much as frightened.

That was when Byakuya realized the person in front of the rest was not just anyone, it was his Rukia.

She was not leading the mob, she was _running _from it.

Byakuya felt his heart race like always. He suddenly recalled the image of him kissing her at the club that night. Even though it had not been him, he still could not get over the way she had _looked_ with his faux body. And the emotions he had suddenly felt.

Rukia looked up and blanched, catching sight of the last person she had wanted to see. Byakuya was standing a few feet away from her, looking back at her with this stunned expression.

For the thousandth time that day her breath hitched. The sudden desire to run the opposite way, away from Byakuya came to her.

She glanced back at the huge mob of shinigamis that were hounding after her with more questions she just couldn't answer. She was trapped from both sides, Byakuya in front of her and the shinigamis in the rear.

"Rukia?" Byakuya said in a soft tone.

She ran past him with a pained expression.

"I'm so sorry, nii-sama! I'm so extremely sorry! I take full responsibility for my actions!" she said, panting.

Byakuya silently watched her dash past him, frowning on hearing her apologize to him. He did not say anything as he watched her vanish through another street.

He then turned around towards the approaching mob and pinned them with a deadly stare. The shinigamis froze on the spot, making the ones behind them bump into them like a row dominoes.

Byakuya took out his soul slayer, looking down on them with a cold glint in his eyes.

"You will pay for making Rukia go through that."

* * *

Byakuya took his usual path that led to the Kuchiki Household, annoyance clear on his features. Today had been a thoroughly rough day, and judging from what he had seen, Rukia had probably faced the brunt of it all.

Right now, all he wanted to do was first make sure Rukia was okay, then take the strongest sedative for his throbbing head ache and sleep the night away.

He would murder his loud mouth of a lieutenant tomorrow.

Suddenly, Captain Hitsugaya appeared on his left and Byakuya resisted the urge to kill the kid for interrupting his silence. Generally, he approved of the young captain; he was one of the few that took his job seriously. But right now his patience was running thin.

"What is it, Captain?" Byakuya said with a tired sigh. _I swear, if this one starts mumbling about the exact same thing I will-_

"Have you seen my lieutenant anywhere? I've got an urgent matter to discuss with her, along with killing her under Kuchiki-san's request."

Byakuya snapped his head towards the white-haired captain. "Rukia?"

"Obviously, since she's the only Kuchiki I know besides you." He sighed, rubbing his temples. Apparently, she's hell-bent on finding and killing our lieutenants because of the recent gossip."

He could not help but feel proud of that. "If she does not, I will."

"You leave my lieutenant to me," he said grimly.

"Duly noted"

"I'll leave you alone now; it must have been hell today."

Byakuya deigned not to answer that, he tightened his jaw instead. Hitsugaya noted that gesture and flash-stepped from his side, leaving Byakuya to his silence.

He quietly entered the Kuchiki Household, setting his features into a stoic mask. As he had already figured, the staff in the household definitely were curious about the recent rumors, judging by the constant looks they would give him. Impressive since they did it while staying bowed.

_Dammit! Was there even a single person who did NOT fucking know? _He had doubted the intellect of Seireitei's people but he had not known they were all _that _dim-witted.

A servant stood in front of Byakuya's room, his head bowed.

"Two letters have been sent to you from the Kuchiki elders, Byakuya-sama," he said timidly, reaching out his palm with the letters.

_Just what I need_, he thought drily. Of course the elders would find out, they _were _the nosiest of all.

He took the letters and dismissed the servant, entering his room with a sigh of relief. If those annoying bastards dared to disturb him here, he swore he would not refrain from killing them.

He changed out of his captain's robes, putting on his usual household kimono and hakama. After setting his kenseiken on the dressing table, he picked up the letters and walked through the other set of doors that lead to the Kuchiki gardens.

It was his favorite place, mainly because of the many cherry blossom trees that constantly showered down petals. And it was the one place where he was guaranteed privacy.

He took a seat on one of the benches and opened the first letter, stifling the urge to snort at confirming his suspicions.

_It has come to our notice that certain events have been occurring regarding Kuchiki Rukia and yourself that have just recently been brought to light. It has therefore been requested that a meeting be held tomorrow at 9:00 AM at the Kuchiki Household. Kindly attend it._

He felt his headache increase. It seemed one sedative would not be enough. Byakuya opened the next letter and resisted rolling his eyes. It was from Mikoto; one of the elders who was notorious for being eccentric but was nonetheless an important part of the council. She had decided to send a personal note.

_Byakushi! _(Byakuya raised his brow. Apparently, she still had not quit using the nickname) _I'm so proud of you! We all were wondering when you'd finally look at a woman and my, have you chosen a woman to look at! Rukia will do wonders for you, she might even loosen you up a bit! Because you're such a stiffy! And look what she's done to you! Living on the wild side for once! Thank God! I was beginning to think you'd turn out like old Senryu! He's an absolute prick! You might have gotten another letter! Asking for a meeting! It's to discuss possible wedding dates between you two! Make sure Rukia comes too! I really want to congratulate her myself! Well done once again!_

Byakuya noted how the woman still chose to add exclamation marks after every sentence. Some people would never change.

He set aside the papers and closed his eyes, letting the evening breeze cool his head. He opened his eyes and opened his other hand, looking at the greenish marble ball.

It was the exact same mod soul from that night, the same one who had made him go through absolute hell today. He raised it at eye level, looking at the reflection it made.

He _should_ destroy it; throw it in the darkest hole to let it rot for the rest of eternity for what it had made him go through. But somehow, all Byakuya could feel for it was silent admiration.

That mod soul had done what he did not have the guts to do. Even admitting such a fact hurt Byakuya's immense pride but it was still true. That mod soul had connected to Rukia in way he dearly wanted to.

_No one can live alone forever._

Byakuya knew what he had answered that with, but deep inside, he knew he had been lying. No, he could not live alone forever, and even if he could he simply did not _want _to.

He had already been doing it for decades, living a lonely existence, following a monotonous lifestyle, a never-ending cycle, day after day doing the exact same thing, following the exact same protocol, acting as if he did not need anyone. Did not need someone who would look at him and smile in a way that was meant only for him, didn't need that feeling of being loved and cherished, of wanting someone to look forward coming home to.

He was sick of it. He was sick of pretending as if those things did not matter to him. And even though it hurt his pride to admit it, the truth was that he _did_ need someone, because he did not _want_ to die alone. He had tasted happiness once, a long time back, so long that it was becoming a fading memory and he wanted was to feel that same happiness again.

_Do I not deserve a second chance?_

Recently, he _had_ been looking forward to seeing someone when he came back home and recently, he had been feeling as if his one-track existence was changing, as if there was more to life then just duty and responsibility. All because of a certain someone.

And that someone was Rukia.

And it could not be anyone else _but _her. No one mattered more than her. She was quickly becoming an irreplaceable part of his life, a part that-though he would never admit it out loud- he looked forward to.

Even though she normally acted timid and restrained like a proper noble lady in his presence, there would be these rare times when she would unexpectedly slip up; suddenly laugh at his sarcasm, act all cocky or curse out loud when she got hot headed over something, forget whose presence she was in.

And those were the instances he could not help but anticipate. He soon noticed that the moments when she forgot to act like a Kuchiki noble made him feel warm inside, as if she was letting him into her lively world, where convention was not placed above everything else. The times when he would get to see the real Rukia were always memorable.

The feeling he got when he was with her was something no one could substitute, not even Hisana. Perhaps it was because the time he had spent with her seemed like a second compared to that spent with Rukia. But whatever the case, no other woman made him feel the way she did.

He could probably say that he had fallen for her over time.

He had never have predicted for such a thing to happen, it just happened. Byakuya doubted whether he could have even stopped it from taking place. All he knew that even though he had been extremely pissed today, he had, in fact, been a little happy.

Happy because, if he were to ever think of living an eternity with someone by his side, he would only think of Rukia.

Byakuya felt Rukia's reiatsu nearby, approaching slowly. It was fluctuating a lot, which clearly meant she was extremely mad. He could not help but feel dejected at that.

Whatever he felt for Rukia was obviously not reciprocated by her. The whole incident had probably just annoyed and repulsed her. And why would it not? She thought of him as an older brother; an older brother who only took to ignoring her and giving her the cold shoulder. Byakuya knew perfectly well how he acted towards her.

He quietly looked back at the marble ball in his hand. That was why he admired the modsoul. _He_ had not been afraid to connect with someone else. With Rukia. And it was probably easier for him; he did not have that impenetrable wall that Rukia and he did.

Byakuya could easily remember the incident at the night club. He had first caught sight of Rukia, kissing some other man in a way he had never thought she was capable of. The feeling he had gotten when he saw her like had been extremely new, as if someone had punched him in the gut or thrown acid down his throat. It had eaten at his insides; the only thought that went through him was the desire to kill that bastard.

But then he recognized who the man was and shock had mixed in with all the rage as well. Even though it had been his faux body, the sight of him kissing Rukia had not been as shocking as he might have considered it to be a few decades ago.

Byakuya wished he could afford to act that free and unrestrained for once. Especially with her.

He looked back at the tiny pill.

* * *

Rukia stumbled inside the dining hall tiredly. She had been running around Seireitei the entire day, like a horse that had been whipped. It was safe to say that she would be taking the next three days off to recuperate.

She stretched a bit and yelped when her leg muscles got pulled. No, a week sounded much better.

Rukia stumbled through another set of doors that lead to the kitchen and ordered one of the servants to send her dinner to her room. The woman bowed and Rukia turned back, heading towards her bedroom.

As she passed by Byakuya's room, she slowed down to a crawl. Deal with him today? Hell no. She'd take her punishment tomorrow.

However, irrational curiosity made her stop in front of his doors. Like when you know you're supposed to stay clear from a particular place but you just can't help but go there? Yeah, like that. It's called being suicidal.

She hadn't been able to detect his reiatsu the entire day besides those two times and she wondered whether he was still being shadowed. She pressed an ear against his door.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Rukia, losing her balance, fell inside. Two hands grabbed her before she could hit the floor for the fourth time.

"Wha-!"

She felt herself being dragged inside until the doors closed behind her with a sound _click._ The hands pushed her back against the door and pinned her there.

Rukia looked up and gasped, losing all color from her face.

"N-Nii-sama…"

Byakuya looked back at her, his expression contemplative. Silky strands fell loosely in front of his face, unbound from his usual hair ornament. Rukia felt her heart pound loudly against her chest. She had never stood so close to him before. And the way he looked right now seemed all too familiar.

He took a moment in answering, whereupon he shook his head lightly.

"I am not your Byakuya."

She froze, frowning at his statement. Something about him wasn't right. "I-I don't–"

Her words died in her throat when he suddenly smiled. Her eyes widened at the way his teeth dazzled. It made her skin heat up, just like the last…

Byakuya bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you, Rukia," he said, his voice decreasing by a few decibels.

Rukia gasped loudly when she recognized him, her cheeks immediately flushing pink. She then placed a hand on his chest and shoved him, hard.

"You!" she sputtered.

Byakuya looked back at her, his eyes wide, smile wiped off his face. She pointed a furious finger at him.

"You asshole! _You_ made me go through hell today! I've been tackled THREE FUCKING TIMES because of _YOU_!"

He raised a brow at her choice of words. He lifted a hand to his chest.

"I feel awful."

Rukia glared at him, punching him on the shoulder as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard. He didn't even cry out or anything.

"Awful!? You feel _awful!? _Dammit, you should feel downright _miserable! You should be crawling on your knees, begging for my mercy! _Because of you, the whole, and I mean WHOLE of Seireitei is after MY ass! _Do you know what Captain Unohana said_!?"

Byakuya tilted his head, looking back at her with an amused expression. "What did she say?" he asked softly.

Rukia gladly continued, beginning to pace about his room.

"She was going to explain to me how to use a condom! A condom for God's sake!" she slapped her forehead. "Just imagine my mortification! But _ohhh nooo! _That wasn't the end of it!"

"It was not?"

Rukia glared back at him. "Hell yes! Captain Soi Fon came out of bloody nowhere and _congratulated me on being pregnant!" _Rukia furiously placed her hands on her hips.

"Now tell me, how do you go from a kissing someone to being _fucking pregnant!?"_

Byakuya smiled once again and Rukia faltered slightly on seeing it. "I honestly have no clue, Rukia."

Rukia huffed indignantly and crossed her arms.

"And now I'll probably be murdered soon by nii-sama," she muttered.

Byakuya frowned. "Why would you think so?"

She raised her hands in frustration as if the answer was _obvious_. "Well, _because _he would probably pin the whole thing on me, say it was my fault."

Her shoulders slumped. "I disgraced him and my clan…like I always do. He'll probably be glad to finally get rid of me."

Byakuya momentarily paused. He then took a step towards her and raised a tentative hand, caressing her cheek. Rukia froze by the action.

"I do not think he blames you for what happened, Rukia," he said in a quiet voice. "He cares very much about you."

Rukia blinked, looking away from him when she felt herself blush under the intensity of his gaze. Suddenly she looked back at him, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"W-Why are you here anyway? How did you get into a faux body?"

He took a moment in answering, not breaking eye-contact in between. "Someone accidentally put me inside this faux body…she had pink hair."

Rukia's mouth made an O, Byakuya was drawn to that. "Yachiru-chan. She usually does stuff like that." She turned around towards the door and tugged at his sleeve. "You should go before nii-sama catches you."

Byakuya suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist and forcefully pulled her back. She gasped at the sudden motion, falling against his chest. He snaked his other arm around her waist and pinned her to his body.

Rukia placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" she whispered furiously when he wouldn't budge an inch. She really had lost all her strength running around Seireitei all day.

Byakuya tightened his hold on her, bending down to rest his forehead against hers.

"But I came all the way here to see you, Rukia. Can you not spend some time with me?"

Rukia gulped, her face heating up even more. She should have been pushing the mod soul away. Not only was he a modsoul, he was in Byakuya nii-sama's faux body. Instead, she let him hold her for a little while.

"Nii-sama will be coming soon," she said in a low voice, looking at his lips. They were bringing back vivid memories.

"Byakuya," he emphasized on the word, "is busy doing his work at the 6th squad. I saw him on my way here." He bent even lower till his lips hovered above hers.

"We have all the time in the world," he whispered back.

Rukia's heartbeat raced. She knew this wasn't right, her brain was telling her to stop. But the feeling of his hot breath caressing her skin was making it very difficult to think. She looked back at his lips, remembering the feeling she had gotten when they had been on hers.

The desire and passion she had felt was something she had never felt before. It had been so all-consuming, so powerful. It had been so _heated,_ as if her entire body was on fire. His lips on her skin had felt like he was scorching her, taking over her senses, making her crave for more and more of him, making her think she'd go crazy if she didn't have him.

It had been a feeling she hadn't known existed before that kiss. No doubt, she had kissed many people in her lifetime, but those kisses had never stirred such emotions.

That feeling was not bad in the least.

_No! He's a modsoul! And even if that isn't important than the fact that he looks like Byakuya should be!_

Rukia looked into his eyes. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

_Maybe…the fact that he looks like Byakuya isn't part of the problem. _

What if, the only reason why she had felt that desire was because _he_ had been the one creating it?

Rukia had not known that the Byakuya that night had been a mod soul. She had been under the impression that it had been the real Byakuya all along. But there she was, kissing him in a way she hadn't known she could. Craving for his lips, his touch, his voice.

Rukia swallowed hard. She now knew what the answers to her questions were.

She could have realized it wasn't Byakuya; all the clues had been there, screaming at her. But she didn't.

_Maybe because I didn't actually want to know the truth_

She could have stopped him when he started to move towards her. she knew better, he could have been drunk or something. But she let him kiss her.

_Maybe because I secretly wanted him to_

Why did she kiss him back?

_Because it had felt _so_ good_

Why?

…_because it had been Byakuya._

The only reason why she had felt that way was because Byakuya had been the one to create it in her. She wasn't craving for just _anyone_; she wanted Byakuya and only him. It was his touch that she responded to with such a degree of desire, his lips that she hungered for, she just wanted… him.

Rukia abruptly looked up at the mod soul, smiling. He looked back at her in confusion.

"I can't," she said slowly.

Byakuya frowned. "Why not?"

"Because," she lifted up a hand and rested it on his cheek. Byakuya closed his eyes and leaned into it.

"I already like someone, and I would just be using you."

Byakuya's eyes shot wide open and he pinned her down with an intense stare. His grip around her waist tightened even more.

"Who is it?"

She let out a sigh. "The person who looks like you," she said quietly, looking away.

He froze. Whatever he had wanted to say next flew out of his mind.

"You…like…me?" he said, awe in his voice.

Rukia turned back at him, vaguely annoyed. She looked at his astonished face. "I just said I didn't like-ah!"

Byakuya had suddenly turned Rukia around and pushed her towards his bed. Rukia lost her footing and fell backwards on it. Before she could sit back up, Byakuya climbed on top of her, pinning her down lightly beneath him.

Rukia looked up at him indignantly. "What the hell are you-"

Byakuya cut her off in between, bending down and crushing his lips to hers. Rukia's eyes widened from the contact.

He began to kiss her, his lips softening over hers. She refused to respond, keeping her lips shut tight. But soon she gave up, slowly beginning to kiss him back. There was something about his lips, the way they slanted over hers, coaxing her lips to part for him. They felt so inviting, his movements so possessive and erotic, as if he wouldn't be satisfied with anything but the whole of her.

She leaned into the kiss, forcing him to exert more pressure, reveling in the heated emotions he was already creating inside of her. She couldn't stop herself from moaning when she felt him bite her lower lip.

Suddenly, he switched sides, laying on the bed beside Rukia and pulling her on top of him till she was straddling his hips. He snaked a hand through her hair and pulled her head down till she was a few inches above his face.

"I have a confession to make," he said, his voice raw.

Rukia dazedly looked back at him, her silence telling him to continue.

"I was lying to you," he said quietly. "I really am Byakuya."

Rukia frowned at him, her hazy mind still not getting what he had said. Suddenly, what he said clicked and she gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hand. She looked at him, horrified.

"Oh…my…GOD!" She tried to straighten up and get off of him but his grip on her kept her from budging.

Rukia immediately went into panic mode, she tried again and again to scramble away from him, the only thing she could think of was _OhmyGod! OhmyGod! OhmyGod! OhmyGod!_

Byakuya sat up, his hands keeping her from running away. He rested his cheek on hers, closing his eyes.

"Hush, Rukia. It is okay," he said softly. Rukia ignored him and continued to push herself off of him. "Rukia, please stop trying to run away from me!"

Rukia froze, her hands going still. Byakuya took it as his cue to continue. His hand slipped out of her hair to her other cheek.

"Rukia," he said quietly, looking into her eyes. She looked intensely back at him.

Byakuya suddenly faltered, uncertain on whether to continue. It had been such a long time since he had opened up to anyone that it felt awkward.

He swallowed. "I like you…Rukia."

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. He seemed a bit embarrassed to admit it.

"And…not only do I like you, I have also…fallen in love with you," he said hesitantly.

"I have for a long time," he said, his voice becoming stronger.

"Rukia, what if, whatever has happened, in that nightclub as well as today…what if it all happened for a reason?"

She was finding it difficult to speak. Her voice came out hoarse. "I-I-"

"What if," he continued, "it had happened so that I could finally be with you?"

She quietly looked back at him, her mouth opening and closing. Byakuya frowned.

"Rukia?"

Rukia suddenly pushed him backwards, arms wrapping around his neck. Byakuya's eyes widened with surprise as she rested her head against his chest as she hugged him.

"I think so too," she said happily, her face glowing.

Byakuya smiled and wrapped his arms around her. They both stayed like that for a moment, each of them reveling in their newfound happiness.

Then suddenly a loud grumble erupted from Rukia's stomach.

Rukia blushed, apologetically looking up at Byakuya. "I haven't had dinner yet. I had it sent to my room."

He smiled, getting up and slipping a hand underneath her legs. He agilely stood up, carrying Rukia in his arms and walked towards the door.

Rukia gasped and stopped him at the door. "The servants! What will they say!?"

Byakuya smiled wryly at her. "Well, they have already been talking. We should confirm those rumors to give those poor souls some peace of mind, do you not think so? "

Rukia giggled, letting Byakuya carry her out of his room towards her own.

* * *

**A/N: ***notices that you're done reading* wow, that was long, for me that is. So I'm dying to know what you thought of it. Byakuya's day out had more smut in it but this one is loaded with humor( or I think it is...please tell me you found SOMETHING funny in it)

It was fun writing Rukia's Day Out, I got to add a lot of character's from Bleach, I hope I portrayed them right. As I always say, please forgive me for any mistakes, grammatical wise, spelling wise, or any other wise you know of XD I'm no pro at writing

Yay! In the end, Rukia got to be with Byakuya, I hope it all made sense, their reasons for falling in love with the other. Maybe even a person who doesn't like this pairing might start considering them after reading this story. That would be my dream come true.

See you!


End file.
